


There's Always A Hot Guy From Copenhagen

by Glitterwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silas meets Adam and Sauli at a club in Stockholm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always A Hot Guy From Copenhagen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeAndMyPixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeAndMyPixie/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Sine!! Love you so much! <3 I hope you like it, even if my muse kinda made something else out of it... ;)  
> This story was inspired by a twitter talk with @meandmypixie and [Moodwriter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter) and of course by the pictures Adam and Sauli posted from Stockholm ;) Moodwriter also gave me accidently the title! You are amazing, my friend! And a big thank you to [Casey270](http://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270) for the awesome beta work! <3

Silas was sipping on his drink, his lips wrapped around a straw. He loved the sweet taste of pineapple and orange juice on his tongue. The tequila in his Sunrise was starting to make him feel lightheaded. He licked a drop of the mixed fruit juices off his full lips and let his eyes wander over to the dance floor. He liked to watch all the guys moving to the music. They were grinding against each other to the throbbing rhythm of the dance song. Hands were touching exposed chests, grabbing asses in tight pants, stroking over sweaty backs. Silas took another sip and took the small slice of pineapple from the rim of the glass. He bit into the juicy fruit, catching the drops of the sweet nectar with his tongue. His eyes never left the dance floor, enjoying the sea of writhing bodies. He looked over them, searching for some familiar figures.

Every time he went to a club he found at least one completely silly dancer out there. He jumped around in clothes that were too tight and too shiny, but still managed to make everyone smile, and he always left with someone later.

Then there were the athletic types. They came in groups and enjoyed parading on the dance floor and showing off their abs and their arms; nice to look at, but boring. Silas was always searching for something else. He couldn’t say what it was, but the person that he wanted to watch had to catch his eye. They needed to stand out from the masses.

Tonight, Stockholm gave him two of those people. They were dancing together in the back of the dance floor. The chemistry between them was intriguing Silas. It was clear to see that they liked each other. But something about the way they touched was off. There was cautiousness in their movements, as if they didn’t dare to hope for more. It seemed like there was something between them. They either didn’t allow themselves to admit it, or thought the other one didn’t want it.

Silas kept his eyes on them. They seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on where he could know them from. The taller man had dark hair, and a beard framed his full lips. Silas wanted to taste them. He sighed in happiness when a smile graced those lips, while the man looked down at his dancing partner. He was blond, and he seemed to – for the lack of a better word – shine. There was so much positive energy in his movements and his smiles, Silas couldn’t stop wishing he could touch him to feel if the energy was something he could grab for himself.

They moved in unison; their arms loosely touching the other one. They talked and had to shout into the other one’s ear to be heard. The expressions on their faces were so warm, Silas had to smile.

Then the music changed to something more seductive. The bass thumped in a slow rhythm, making the dancers slow down. The music stroked over their needy bodies, making it impossible not to reach out and pull their dancing partners closer. Silas could feel the need to be touched bubbling up deep in his stomach. It crept up his body along the guitar notes that accompanied the lyrics of the song. The voice of a man, deep and throaty, sang about lovemaking in the dark. Silas watched the music affect the pair. They looked at each other, and there seemed to be a desperate conversation between them, like they asked each other for permission to touch. Like they were afraid they wouldn’t get it. It made Silas shake his head, because it was obvious how much into each other those men were.

He watched the taller man pulling the other one into his arms and looking down at him in awe, as if they hadn’t had the chance to really look at each other for a while. And the smile on the other man’s face was full of affection, but also surprisingly sheepish.

Their bodies fit perfectly together, and when Silas looked at them, the pull between them turned him on in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. He wanted them, badly. He wanted to see how they would react to each other in the bedroom, how they’d react to him. He could feel himself getting hard, and he needed to try a move on them.

The music was moving back to a dance song again, and the men moved slightly away from each other. Silas took a last sip from his cocktail and started to dance over to them.

Being a dancer had its good sides, and Silas planned to play them all out in his favor. Soon the other dancers made room for him, so he could move freely on the dance floor. With every step he moved closer to his targets, and finally they took notice of him. The taller man let his eyes wander over Silas’ body and the smirk on his face told him he liked what he saw.

Silas moved closer, and then they were dancing together. First they kept some distance, but Silas managed to get between them. They moved together, one man in front of Silas, the other at his back. Hands started wandering, and Silas closed his eyes, enjoying the affection between them.

At some point the taller man leaned down, his breath ghosting over Silas’ skin, making him tremble. Maybe he’d gone too fast and would be dismissed now? He was suddenly nervous and had trouble listening to the words that were whispered into his ear.

“We should take this somewhere more private, don’t you think?”

Silas opened his eyes and looked at the guy for a few moments. Something uncoiled inside of him, and he just wanted, needed to do whatever they were ready to give him. His voice shook when he finally answered.

“Yeah, we should really go somewhere. I’m Silas, by the way.”

The guy just smiled and winked. He maneuvered Silas and the other man through the crowd, and suddenly they were all in the backseat of a car.

Silas gasped, when the tall guy pressed his lips against Silas’ while the other one pressed himself against his back. Silas melted back into the small, hard body, moaning when hands started to stroke over him.

“I’m Sauli,” said the guy behind him.

The kiss ended, and the kisser introduced himself as “Adam” before he started to lick along Silas’ neck. Silas closed his eyes again and enjoyed the sensations. He grabbed onto Adam’s hair to pull him closer. They made out until the car stopped and it was time to get out. Silas let himself be led into the hotel and then into their room. Clothes were falling down while they made their way towards the bed.

Silas was still in the middle, and he didn’t complain. It was hot to have Adam plastered against his back, while Sauli pressed into him from the front. Adam let his lips wander along Silas’ neck towards his ear.

“Any rules?”

Silas swallowed and nodded.

“I’m basically allowed to fool around. No fucking and everything’s safe.”

Adam let his hand wander down Silas’ back.

“Is a handjob ok?”

Silas trembled as Sauli’s finger traced along his stomach.

“Fuck, yes! Yes, please someone put their hand on me.”

Adam snickered behind Silas, and Sauli ripped a condom wrapper open to put it on Silas. He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Less messy…”

Silas reached out and pulled Sauli’s mouth to his own. Their tongues met while Adam let his hands stroke along Silas’ sides. Sauli pulled away and leaned down to put his mouth on Silas’ nipple. He licked over it, and Silas shuddered. Adam’s hands were now on Silas’ stomach, moving down. Silas let his head fall back against Adam’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Sauli let his hands wander down towards Adam’s hands, and then fingers were ghosting over Silas’ hard cock. He couldn’t say whose hands they were, but he didn’t care.

He sighed when a big hand closed around him. Then he felt something dripping against his shaft, and when he looked down, he saw that Sauli had put some lube on him. Adam’s hand moved slowly up and down his cock, spreading the lube all over it. Sauli kissed him hard and then pulled away. He put his hand on Silas’ shaft, right above Adam’s big hand, their fingers interlaced, and then they started to move together, up and down.

Silas was trembling. He reached behind himself and grabbed Adam’s hair and pulled his face down for an awkward kiss right above his own shoulder. Sauli moved closer, trapping their hands between them, stilling the movement on his cock while he pulled him into another kiss. They kissed while Sauli moved his body away just enough to continue to jerk him off. Silas moaned into Sauli’s mouth. He felt his orgasm building, and then Adam bit his shoulder, and he pulled out of the kiss to scream his release while his semen filled the condom.He was trembling while they stroked him through the waves of pleasure until he collapsed between them. Adam pushed them all to the bed, and Silas lay down, unable to catch his breath for a while.

When he looked up, Adam and Sauli were still standing.

At first they didn’t move, and Silas wondered if he was the reason they started anything physical tonight. Maybe they needed a fire starter? He was about to ask, but something was happening between them that forced him to stay away and keep silent.

Silas’ breath caught in his throat when Adam moved closer to Sauli and reached out his hand to slowly touch Sauli’s cheek. Sauli leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Then Adam cradled Sauli’s face in both of his hands, and their bodies melted together when their lips met. Silas was surprised about the gentleness of the touch. And when he heard a whispered “I missed you”, he knew the threesome was over. Whatever was going on between them, it wasn’t something they wanted to share, and Silas’s didn’t want to break the spell he’d accidentally helped create. He was okay with that and decided to watch them.

Adam put his arms around Sauli and pulled them even closer together. Sauli let out a moan as Adam’s hand stroked down his spine. Adam walked them slowly to the wall beside the bed. He pushed Sauli to the wall and moved his body against him. They melted into each other, panting hard. Sauli put his legs around Adam’s waist, and Adam pushed Sauli’s hands up over his head. Their fingers intertwined, while they kissed again.

Silas was getting hard again, watching them. Their bodies fit perfectly together. Adam held Sauli up with his body, and Sauli obviously knew he wouldn’t drop him. In the dim bedroom light, Silas could see freckles scattered over both of their bodies. They were both in a great shape, though Sauli had more muscles on him. Silas could see the abs flexing while Adam devoured Sauli’s lips. Their groins started to move against each other in a slow rhythm, and their moans made Silas’ cock even harder. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching down. He wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke himself while he watched them.

Adam grabbed both of Sauli’s wrists with one of his hands, while the other stroked down Sauli’s stomach. Sauli gasped when Adam’s fingers touched the head of his cock and started to spread the pre-come over it. They both looked down between them, and Adam bit his lip while he watched Sauli’s cock moving in and out of his fist.

“God, you’re so beautiful…”

Silas almost jumped when Adam’s hoarse voice broke the silence. Sauli just moaned and pulled Adam in for a fierce kiss.

Suddenly they were moving, and then they were on the bed, Sauli beneath Adam. Silas moved silently away to make more room for them. They didn’t seem to remember he was still there. Adam pushed Sauli’s legs up and let his body slide down until his mouth was on Sauli’s cock. Sauli let out a shout, and his head fell back. He was arching his back towards Adam.

The sight was so hot. Silas almost came then. But he managed to stop stroking himself and took a deep breath. He watched Adam’s lips wrapped around Sauli’s cock and memorized the view. They were so hot to watch.

Sauli arched his back even more, and Silas knew Adam had pushed his finger into him. Adam pulled his mouth away from Sauli and reached for the lube. Silas watched him putting it on two of his fingers. There was some silent conversation between them again, and then Adam was reaching between Sauli’s legs and pushing his fingers inside of him. Sauli was writhing now, his moans getting louder.

Adam put a condom on and rubbed some lube over his sheathed cock. Sauli spread his legs wide, and then Adam was between them, and by the look on Sauli’s face, his cock was at his hole. Sauli pulled Adam down and pressed their foreheads together.

“Ready?”

Sauli nodded at Adam’s question, and Adam pushed inside him and stopped. They looked into each other’s eyes, and their mouths met in an openmouthed kiss. Their tongues slipped against each other; their lips met over and over in an endless caress. Silas was waiting for them to move again, his hand holding his cock.

The movements started very slowly. They continued to kiss while Adam started to rock in and out of Sauli’s body. He pushed one of Sauli’s legs further up, and Sauli had to break away from the kiss with a shout. Adam continued the unhurried movements, and Sauli was visibly getting closer. They were both moaning, and the kisses turned messy. Between their kisses there were whispers of affection and maybe even love. Silas couldn’t say for sure.

Adam nibbled on Sauli’s lips and licked into his mouth, breaking away to catch his breath. Silas increased his own speed when Adam started to move faster. He pulled away and was now kneeling between Sauli’s legs. He pushed his hands underneath Sauli’s ass and pulled him closer to his body. He took one of of Sauli’s legs, kissed along the ankle and put it on his shoulder. He repeated it with the other leg. Sauli used his elbows to rise up enough to watch Adam fucking him. His hand moved towards his own cock, and he started lazily stroking it. It seemed like it wasn’t even necessary, because Adam seemed to know Sauli’s body well enough. He moved his cock in and out of Sauli in long thrusts. His eyes closed at some point, the look on his face full of pleasure.

Finally Sauli let out a groan and started to come. Adam threw his head back, and the moan he let out let Silas fall over the edge while he watched Adam’s release showing on his face, as he shouted Sauli’s name. Sauli pulled Adam down into a kiss. They made out for a while. Silas was now sure he’d just witnessed a reunion of lost lovers.

Adam pulled out gently and laid his head down on Sauli’s shoulder. His eyes met Silas’ over Sauli’s chest, and it was like he suddenly remembered they weren’t alone. He smiled sheepishly and got up. Before he left for the bathroom, he winked at Silas.

Silas knew his time had run out, and he moved to gather his clothes together. Sauli was blissed out and watched him without actually seeing him. Adam came back from the bathroom with a towel to clean up Sauli. Silas was putting his boots on and smiled, watching them. Adam gathered Sauli into his arms while he watched Silas getting ready to leave. Silas looked at them for a few moments.

“You know, you two are something special, don’t you?”

Sauli blushed, and Adam kissed his temple while he nodded at Silas.

“I’ll keep this night in my memories. Thank you!”

Silas walked over to them and kissed each of them. Adam touched his cheek.

“Take care of yourself, Silas.”

He winked and then walked out of the door.

Before he closed it behind him, he looked back and saw them kissing again. He smiled to himself and walked out into the darkness of Stockholm’s night.

**Author's Note:**

> Silas is a Danish dancer and actor and very hot. He is married to a wonderful guy and they are expecting a baby with their best friend. So adorable. Here is a picture  
> [ Silas ](http://www.seoghoer.dk/~/media/91F8B4D3B95D4F2CBE4A7E461DF840BF.ashx)


End file.
